The Final Resting place
by Lady Slytherpuff
Summary: This is a simple one-shot of the funeral of James and Lily Potter. Hope you like it.


It was November 2nd and Remus Lupin was looking worse for wear. He was in a depressed state. The wolf inside him had taken a very hard blow, losing the majority of his pack. Harry was the only one left. With Sirius in Azkaban, James, Lily and Peter dead, there was only Harry left. But, Dumbledore had had the gall to place little Harry with his magic-hating relatives in the middle of night and the season of the cold with nothing but a blanket and basket to keep him warm. Then Dumbledore had the audacity to ask him for access to the various Potter Estates scattered in the world. He said it was to look for souvenirs for young Harry to have. But Remus seriously doubted that. So it was only natural that Remus denied him access to even the depleted, cold and abandoned Potter Shack in the middle of the sea.

Remus Lupin was covered with black from head to toes. They were in a funeral so it was only natural. There were two coffins sitting on the ground. There were**(Lets just pretend some of these people aren't dead yet.)**Dorcas Meadow's, Marlene McKinnon, Benjy Fenwick, Mundungus Fletcher, Mad-Eye Moody, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Doris Crockford(Former friend of the late Dorea Potter), Kingsley Shacklebolt, Frank and Alice Longbottom with their infant son Neville along with Augusta Longbottom and surprisingly, Cassiopeia, Melania, Arcturus and Pollux Black. At first, Remus thought that the Black's were going to trash the funeral, but they kept their heads down.

Remus was called halfway through the funeral to give a speech. He started speaking:

"As a personal and close friend of Lily and James Potter, I knew them quite well. Both were kind, caring and funny in their own way. The first time I met James, was in the Hogwarts Express when we were both on the way to Hogwarts for our first year. James was had messy black hair, hazel eyes, knobbly knees and a very impressive agility. He understood people quite well and was there for me whenever I needed him. As an eleven year old boy, James was a bit spoiled and arrogant, but that was exactly what made James unique. He was very fond of Quidditch. Lily on the other hand, was a very kind, smart and educated muggleborn. She saw good in even the meanest of people. Lily Evans Potter was a spirited, pretty and vivacious red-headed girl with stunning Emerald green eyes. Her ability to trust, was verified when she befriended the lonely and undeserving Slytherin, Severus Snape. When they were fifteen, Snape did something unforgivable and lost Lily's friendship. Lily hated James' guts at first, but they got together in their 7th year. The result of their marriage was a very beautiful infant, Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. I want you all to honor their memory. Lillian Marie Evans Potter, Loving Mother, Wife and Friend. James Charlus Potter, Loving Father, Husband and Friend. May they rest in peace."

Remus had tears running down his face. As did countless others, even the Black's who were known for their usually stiff and stoic expressions. The coffins were lowered into the graves and were covered in brown, wet soil and their headstones put on the place where they were buried. Remus put a bouquet that consisted of lilies in the memory of Lily, Petunia for Lily's misinformed sister, Hermione's in the honor of Lily's lost twin sister,**(It's only natural that I get to put a little of my own material in the story after all !)** on the graves. Everybody put flowers and left one by one. When it was the Black's turn, Arcturus lifted his wand and said an incantation that made the grave glow briefly before it dissipated. Arcturus turned to Remus while Cassiopeia, Melania and Pollux each put a bouquet of flowers on the graves and waited patiently for their head of house to depart.

"I put a spell on their bodies so that it wouldn't rot. I offer my condolences to you ." he stated simply.

He motioned to Pollux, who nudged Melania and Cassiopeia. They were sniffling and dabbing their eyes with handkerchiefs. They nodded and they all apparated away. The Black's had been the last to depart, leaving Remus there, dumbstruck.

He would miss his friends but he hoped that they were happy.


End file.
